1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to paint application structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paint applicator syringe wherein the same is directed for the use of various sized tips removable mounted relative to a body for application of various sizes of paint streams onto a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Syringe structure of various types are utilized in the prior art and typically, syringes are of a medical utilization such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,915; 4,533,962; 4,650,468.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a syringe structure particularly directed to the application of a viscous fluid through variously sized nozzles and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.